Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for detecting similar objects. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing inference detection based on web advertisements.
Related Art
Information retrieval (IR) is a science of searching for and retrieving information. One specific challenge for information retrieval systems is detecting inference between terms. It is important to advance the methods in order to leverage new information media.
Known inferences between terms can be leveraged in various applications, including Internet search engines and document categorization. For example, known inferences allow a plurality of documents to be categorized even when they do not share exact words or phrasing. In a second example, known similarities between a user's Internet search query and a given web page can facilitate ranking of search results when these results are relevant but not an exact match for the query term.
Much research has focused on developing new methods for measuring inference between terms by using hyperlinks or keyword overlap. However, these existing systems typically detect inference based on a variety of term attributes that are created for independent purposes, and therefore do not guarantee accurate correlation between the objects.